


Memories

by Apollo223



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Non canon compliant, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo223/pseuds/Apollo223
Summary: Callisto thought her first time in Italy would be driving through the countryside, eating pizza, taking cheesy photos with her mom not chasing after Bella's suicidal boyfriend, turns out it was a lot more stressful than originally thought.
Relationships: Demetri (Twilight)/Original Female Character(s), Demetri (Twilight)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

She had decided from this day fourth that she Callisto Andrews would never be nice again.

The first red flag should have been when Alice had have shown up at Bella's house, the second should have been when she informed Bella of Edwards plan, the third was when Bella had asked Callisto to come with her and Alice to Italy to stop Edward and yet she found herself writing her mom a hasty note explaining where she was going, and taken her passport and packed a bag, and now she was crammed into an elevator, with a blonde vampire who was practically breathing down her neck,

She could have stayed home and not travelled all the way to Italy to where she'd probably be eaten or drained not that it mattered now and if she made it out alive she decided this would be the last time she would ever be nice,

A snort brought her out of her mental argument with herself, she glanced at Edward who seemed to have an amused expression on his face, she sent him a mental finger he was the whole reason they were in this whole mess guilt flashed across his face 'good he should feel guilty' she thought, Bella had reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly, pulling her away from her thoughts the guards had led them into a throne room, with three vampires sat across from them,

These vampires looked nothing like the Cullen's not that she had seen all of the Cullen's or any other vampires for that matter, they were old and radiated power,

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight,

He walked forward, "we sent you out for one and you've brought back two and two halves." he said looking over them as the man stepped forward both Edward and Alice moved closer to Bella as if forming a barricade around her, Bella took notice of them and reached out and yanked Callisto closer to them,

The man seemed amused by their actions, "Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished." Aro's hand briefly touched Janes "Ah" he said nodding and she crossed the room to stand next to a boy in a pale grey suit.

"Ahh and Bella alive and well, a happy surprise." he said looking at Bella, "Aren't you glad Edward, I didn't give you what you wished for now?" he said.

"Yes Aro." Edward answered stiffly, moving closer to Bella if that were possible,

"Let us have the story," Aro almost sang in his feathery voice, "Alice would you be so kind."

"Aro can read your thoughts every thought that's ever entered your mind but he can only do so by touch," Edward whispered to Bella,

Alice stepped forward and removed her glove and placed her hand into Aro's waiting hands "ah I do love a happy ending" he said as he let go of Alice's hand smiling at both Edward and Bella,

Callisto tuned out as they rattled on about Bella and her gift, she rubbed her arms as she shivered as beautiful as the throne room was it was freezing, it probably didn't help that the blonde human ice box was still standing right behind her,

Aro's eyes wandered to Callisto "my dear where are my manners, it seems we've forgotten about you," he said looking her over, squeezed her arms tightly wishing he had have forgotten his manners "and you are?" He asked politely moving over to her

"I'm Callisto" she stuttered,

Aro smiled "a lovely name," he said "may I"

She thought it was his intention to be comforting as he smiled and held out his hand, Callisto glanced at the Cullen's and Alice nodded and smiled but it was forced, she inhaled before taking Aro's hand.

'She laughed as she ran after a boy, her sandals slapping against the pavement the sun hot on her skin, she dropped and was suddenly surrounded by flames she could hear screams she was burning'

She gasped stumbling backwards she would have hit the floor had it not been for Demetri who caught her, holding her firmly against his chest, Aro had stumbled as well "fascinating," he gasped "simply fascinating,"

"Now my dear what do we have here."


	2. Homecoming

"I..i beg your pardon" Callisto said looking a Aro as he smiled at her, his smile was far too off putting for her liking,

"Call" Bella said as she looked at her clearly confused, Callisto looked back at her an equally confused expression.

"Aro's seen all of Callisto's past lives." Edward said frowning as he looked at her,

"Past lives?" she said looking around the room for answers

Aro clapped his hands together and laughed "now isn't this just wonderful," he said, "a shield and a precovoyant."

"A what?" Callisto said, but Aro paid her no mind as he continued on "the things you would have seen, the memories you must have bits of history all locked away in your mind!" He said grinning widely, "not to mention the things you could see if you were" he trailed off.

"Aro," the blonde one hissed. "The law claims them."

He pointed a finger at both of them "they both know to much, you have exposed are secrets to them." he snarled,

"I wouldn't-" Bella started but Caius shot her an icy look before continuing "Therefore, They are a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only their lives are forfeit."

"Now Caius, let us not be hasty," Aro spoke, he said holding up a hand "that is unless you intend to give them immortality" he said now looking intently at Edward,

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Callisto looked at Edward, who paid her no mind as he stared intently at Bella

"Mean it" she muttered to him,

But it was Alice who stepped forward extending her hand to Aro who took it with an eager expression,

"Simply facinating" he said smiling widely as he looked at Bella, "too see things that haven't happened yet" he said,

"But will happen" Alice said reminded him,

"Well I for one can't wait to see how the turn out and one turned by our own," Aro said, "dear Caius, do not fret"

Edward shot Callisto a pitiful look and the pieces of the puzzle came together, she felt like she couldn't breathe properly, Aro turned to her, noticing her unease

"Now we won't turn you right away my dear, it seems there's something blocking your precovoyance and if we turn you now well you might not remember anything" he said with a laugh,I would have you stay here"

"No" Callisto gasped out, "I can't, I won't,"

Aro raised his brows and tutted but Edward spoke "perhaps Carlisle could help, with his resources at the hospital."

"Ah yes, Carlisle" Aro said becoming thoughtful,

"Let her come home for now, have Carlisle run some tests and see if he can find anything," Edward continued, "with him keeping you informed naturally."

"Aro" came the deep melodic voice, in a flash the man with long brown hair was stood next to Aro with his hand held out,

Aro looked surprised and took his hand, "you just keep surprising us my dear," he said with a grin

Edward looked at the two with a confused expression,

"Well let you go for now," Aro said, "of course we'll be checking up on you often to see how your coming along."

"Aro" Caius whined,

"Do not fret Caius, think of the potential" he said briefly looking back at Caius" But if you try to run, well" Aro said bringing his hands together,

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked,

"Of course, of course," Aro said before looking at her "and don't be shy, we'll be in contact soon my dear".

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances."

Clearly the last statement was directed at Edward and Bella,

"Thank you." Edward said stiffly,

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said,

Demetri carefully pull her to her feet, his hands felt like ice but her whole body felt like it was on fire as she leaned back into him, she felt him stiffen but gradually relaxed Callisto's head throbbed and the whole room seemed to spin,

"This way" Demetri said, and began to lead them out of the throne room,

A few feet away came a group of bustling tourists, she looked at them wearily,

"Just straight ahead,"

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" They could hear Aro sing, as they waited for the tourists to pass them, Callisto's stomach churned as she realised what was about to happen

A tall brunette walked behind them,

"Welcome home Heidi," Demetri said,

She flashed a smile "aren't you coming?" Heidi asked, looking down curiously at Callisto who Demetri was still holding onto,

"In a minute, save some for me," he replied,

Heidi nodded and walked into the room the doors closing behind her Edward rushed Bella forward and Callisto soon realised why, as the screams started even though the thick of ornate doors it could still be heard,

Demetri led them back to the reception area, carefully helping her sit down in one of the seats,

"Don't leave until it's dark" Felix said, Callisto hadn't even noticed him follow them out,

She stared at the blonde vampire, who was still staring at her intently "I'll be in touch soon darling" he said,

Felix turned and hurried off, Demetri shot her a final look before going after him.

Bella collapsed into the seat next to her, "I'm so sorry Cal, I'm so sorry" she sobbed into her palms, she didn't answer she wanted to, she wanted to tell Bella she didn't blame her, that it wasn't her fault but she couldn't.

Callisto shot Bella a sympathetic look as she got out of the car, her mother didn't say a word as she grabbed her elbow and marched her into the house, she waved awkwardly at the Cullen's.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING"

She cringed at her mothers tone knowing the Cullen's were still just outside dropping Bella off across the street, so they could hear her.

"YOU JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT,"

"I left a note," Callisto said already regretting speaking as her mother shot her a withering glare,

"Oh? A note well I suppose that makes everything alright then does it," she said rolling her eyes she started to pace their small living room, Callisto watched her even dressed in her dressing gown, slippers with her messy brown hair falling out of her bun Freya Andrews was a fierce woman, more so when she was angry, she supposed she should be grateful she was wearing the slippers and not holding them, "you can't do that Cal, you can't just pack up in the middle of the night and go" she trailed off.

"I know, Mom I'm sorry" she said, her mother whirled around to face her and Callisto inhaled feeling slightly guilty for what she was about to do. "Mom, Bella was in such a mess these past few weeks and I didn't want her running off alone," Freya seemed to falter at this. "I was just trying to help her, ya know like dad taught me."

At this Freya seemed to soften and she sighed running her fingers through her hair, "I was worried sick" she said,

"I know, I'm sorry mom" she replied, standing up and crossing the living room to hug her, Freya crumbled at this and wrapped her arms tightly around her, "what am I gonna do with you kiddo," she muttered kissing her forehead, "How about some food, cuz I'm kinda hungry" she said, "fine but only vegetables and brown rice" her mother sniffed as she released her and walked to the kitchen, Callisto laughed and knew they wouldn't have any of that in the cupboards and her mother would probably pull out a frozen pizza or something.

It was the next a few days later and Bella came over, after Freya gave a stern word to Bella on how worried Charlie had been, Callisto quickly intervened and moved up to her bedroom.

"So how did it go?" Callisto asked as she hugged her pillow to her chest,

Bella shrugged "Curfew, I was surprised I was allowed to come over."

"I'm not Edward," she said with a smile, the pair lapsed into an uncomfortable silence Callisto watched as Bella fiddled with the hem of her sleeve

"Call I'm so sorry," Bella gushed, "I didn't think, I didn't know,".

She sighed, she had spent most of last night tossing and turning was she angry at Bella but there was no point blaming her,

"Bells it's fine" she said interrupting her rambling "well it's not fine but it's not your fault" she said placing her hand on Bella's but she continued, "I've talked to Carlisle and he's going to reach out and see if he can do anything," Bella said trying to sound cheerful but Callisto had already promised herself not to get her hopes up she simply smiled and said "cool."

"Hey have you talked to Jake sine you've been back,", Bella said pulling on her sleeve

She nodded, "ahh maybe you should hold off, I called him the other night and he's pretty upset."

"He talked to you!" Bella asked, "he won't even return my phone calls".

"Yea, I think he just needs time ya know" Callisto said, "I know, I just hate the way we left it, I miss him ya know" she said looking down and tugging on her sleeves. "I'm sure he'll come around he just needs to blow off some steam," she said hoping she sounded convincing enough. Bella nodded 'your probably right."

Bella left shortly after that, Callisto climbed down the stairs

"Hey you got something in the mail, you got some secret admirer I don't know about" her mother said handing her the package, she frowned as she took it turning it over in her hands and she felt her blood run cold as she looked at the stamps,

"So whose it from" her mother asked standing behind her, she flinched and held the package to her chest,

"School stuff" she stuttered,

"Why didn't you tell me you needed something for school? Cal we've talked about this let me handle," her mother began,

Callisto began to panic when she realised this would probably be the first of many check ups from the Volturi,

"No," she said stopping Freya on her rant, "it's a pen pal program that the schools running, I guess I got someone from Italy,"

"That's cool," Freya said with a smile "hey, maybe one day you can go and meet them,"

She laughed weakly "maybe."

"Hey, pizza or burgers I don't wanna cook tonight" her mother said changing the subject and walking off,

"Burgers sound good to me" she said, as she stared at the package it didn't weigh much but at this point it felt like she was holding a boulder that was chained to her ankle,

"Cal?" Freya spoke from the door

"Huh?" She said looking at her mother who had put her coat on and was now holding her purse

"I'll just go put this away," she said weakly, before hurrying upstairs

She leaned on the window as they drove to the lodge, her mother prattling about stopping and getting snacks and having a movie night, her phone buzzed, she tried to tune in so she could distract herself but her mind just kept wandering off

'Can you come by the house tomorrow after work - Alice'

Callisto raised a brow at how she knew she was working but then remembered Bella probably told her,

'Sure' she quickly responded responded,

"Hey how about Dracula" Freya said,

Callisto groaned and put her head in her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, Okay so a lot of dialogue for this chapter, a lot of which involving the Volturi I just copied from the book changing a few bits here and there to make it work for the story  
> let me know what you think  
> Apollo


	3. Chapter 3

The package sat across from her, all through dinner all she could think about what was inside it, what would vampires who were centuries old send her? She didn't need a reminder of her imminent doom, it was already playing in the back of her mind all the time.

She had tried calling Bella but she hadn't picked up,

"Oh fuck it," she muttered reaching forward and snatching at the package she erupted it open, and tipped it upside down and frowned. A journal? And a pen?

She briefly looked at the pen "okay wow" she said looking at the pen which was a brand she didn't recognize, she carefully set it down on her bed, and picked it up the journal and turned it around in her hands a few times it was a dark brown leather journal with her initials stamped into the side in gold lettering how they learned her last name she didn't want to know, from the inside fell a letter biting her lip she put the journal down and picked up the letter

"Dear Callisto,

I hoped this letter finds you well and you enjoy your gift

I hope you like the journal my dear, please write down any memories that may come to mind

I personally cannot wait for anything you may remember

We look forward to seeing you soon"

It wasn't signed but Callisto knew who had sent the letter she stuffed it in her desk draw and set the journal on her bedside table, she wanted to throw it out but she couldn't bring herself to do it, she tried to remember, the first few nights the only dreams she had were ones with red eyed vampires and the screams coming from the throne room.

"Maybe it was just a fluke," she said flopping herself back into her bed, she hugged her pillow tightly and rolled over,

She hadn't been able to focus through most of her shift, thankfully Katie picked up most of her slack and simply patted her on the shoulder on her break "don't worry about it, I know school's gonna start to get busy soon," and slid her a piece of apple pie with ice cream,

"Oh geez," she muttered stepping out of the kitchen and noticing her mother stood across from Alice, Alice noticed her and beamed.

"Sweetie why didn't you tell me you and Alice has a project" she said, "I would have let you go earlier."

"It must have slipped my mind," she replied lamely, truth be told it did she ended up burying herself in a load of dishes in attempts to take her mind off the letter and the journal.

"Okay well, I'll let two you to go do you want to take any pie?" She offered,

Callisto shook her head "it's fine mom" she said, kissing her moms cheek and picked up her bag,

"Okay be home by ten," she called after both of them,

Callisto fidgeted with a loose thread on her jumper as Alice sped through the roads, back to the Cullen's house, she wasn't scared of the Cullen's but she was fairly nervous she didn't know much about them only what Bella had told her, and the speed Alice was going at wasn't exactly making her comfortable.

"Edward's already there with Bella," Alice said breaking the silence and pulling her from her thoughts,

"Unsurprising," she joked lightly since they had come back Edward and Bella had been joined at the hip, despite living across the road from one another she had barely seem her and the few times she had seen her Edward was never far,

Alice laughed, it was light and airy, "Edwards very protective of her".

"Who would have guessed," Callisto said dryly as they pulled into a what she assumed was their house.

"Callisto, it's nice to meet you" Esme was the first to greet her, pulling her in for a light hug

"Oh nice to meet you too" she said as she pulled back,

Carlisle stepped forward and despite his smile he still seemed grave, "Callisto" he said

"Dr Cullen" she said with a forced smile,

"Please Carlisle is fine," he said,

Esme gestured to the living room "let's sit" she said,

"Edward, told me what happened in Italy." Carlisle spoke, as he sat across from Callisto, Bella sat on her side, "and Alice has seen that the Volturi plan on contacting you soon,"

"They already have?" She said looking around the room a little confused,

"Wait they've already made contact with you?" Carlisle said looking confused,

"Yea, they sent me a journal and a pen" she trailed off "nothing to interesting."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked,

Jasper came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders "they keep changing their minds, Cal makes things fuzzy as well" she said with a frown,

"They want to isolate us from her, make sure if's she's turned she'll join them" Edward said darkly "but that's just a guess."

"I don't get it" Callisto said, the group looked at her "why are they so interested in me?"

"A precovoyant is extremely rare" Carlisle spoke with a frown, "it's an interesting thing for someone into the past, let alone someone who can see past connections wit either their ancestors or themselves." "But it's gotta be a fluke" she insisted, "the only time I've even 'seen' anything was when Aro touched hand and it was just flashes, flashes I don't even remember" she said slumping back into the couch.

"Maybe Edward could try" Carlisle said, looking at him

Callisto frowned not exactly feeling thrilled with the idea of him poking around in her head,

"With your permission of course" he said, turning to face her

"It's a bit late for that" she said, "but I guess it's worth a shot." She hoped there would be no creepy touching like Aro, Edward chuckled

Her ears started to ring and Callisto's head thumped and she brought her hands up to her head, "oh my god" she gasped,

"Cal," Bella said grabbing her shoulders quickly and preventing her from falling forward,

"Bathroom" Callisto groaned, in an instant Esme was in front of her with a bucket and Bella pulled her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Callisto sat on a bar stool as Esme stirred a pot, after throwing up Esme had carried her up to the bathroom and let her take a shower and given her a change of clothes and was now insisting that she at least have something to eat before she went home, Edward, Alice and Carlisle had all gone upstairs to 'talk'

"I'm sorry it's not much we normally don't much food around" Esme said as she set a plate with a sandwich on it,

"This is more than enough, thank you Esme," she said as she picked up the sandwich and took a bite, "ya know for someone who doesn't eat food, this tastes amazing," she said,

Esme smiled "thank you,"

It didn't take long for her to polish of the sandwich, as she moved to go wash up the plate Esme gently took it from her "here let me," she said,

"Oh no I don't mind" she said,

Esme shook her head "it's fine besides I think their coming down now" she said and right on time they were downstairs,

"Callisto," Carlisle said, "I was wondering if you could come by the hospital sometime and let me run a few tests" he said, she raised a brow and looked at Bella who was focused on looking at the floor, "Tests?" She asked, looking back to Carlisle, "Nothing serious, maybe let's see if theirs something physically blocking you before we look for anything else" he said, She nodded "okay,"

"There's also something else you should be aware of" Carlisle spoke, "there is a vampire by the name of Victoria, whose after Bella and there is a risk-"

She cut him off "that I could end up in the crossfire, great."

Edward frowned at her, before he could say anything Esme spoke "we've been watching Bella and Charlie but we'll be keeping an eye on you and your mother as well" she said, "you don't have anything to worry about."

"I'm fine not worried at all." She said, she was in fact not fine at all and very worried

Hello lovelies, i just want to start by saying thank you for the favourites and followings and please dont be shy with telling me what you think, i hope the characters aren't to oc also Demetri won't be appearing for another few chapters, trust me I'm so excited for him to come back.

Apollo


	4. Chapter 4

_She rested her head on her bunched up coat, pressed against her was a much smaller body 'where am I' she thought, she couldn't move her body at all The lights in the tunnel flickered, before shutting off completely_

_"Mama I'm scared" came a small voice,_

_'Mama?!'_

_"It's fine love were safe, try to get some sleep" she answered in a voice Callisto didn't recognise, patting his head,_

_The ground seemed to shake as loud thundering came from above,_

_Callisto tried to force her body to move but she couldn't,_

_"Mama what's that noise"_

_"Shh my-" she cut herself off as she quickly rose to the ground_

_Great waves crashed against the walls, people started to scream Callisto wanted to run she felt herself pick up the small child and they began to run_

_'Wake up, wake up, wake up' Callisto chanted,_

_She was shoved to the ground as people tried to scramble down the tunnel, she tried to shield the boy with her arms "stop it, stop it" she screamed, her screams fell on deaf ears_

_"Mama,"_

_She looked down and then the waves swallowed them._

She shot up gasping for breath as she clutched at her throat and dry heaved right into her lap nothing came out, her throat burned and her lungs seemed to ache coughing a few times she stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom across the hall, gripping the walls for balance as she went, she splashed cold water into her face cringing slightly, she stared at her reflection "so not a fluke" she muttered,

As she yanked her sheets off her bed, a thump sounded she sighed and looked down finding the journal she had stashed inside of her pillowcase, sitting it on her bedside table she took her sheets down to the the washing machine

Once her bed was made and she had tucked herself back into bed, tossing and turning she kicked the covers off and grabbed the journal before quickly scribbling down her dream or memory whatever the heck it was, before going back to sleep.

Pushing around the soggy dregs that remained of her cereal, "Hey, mom?" She asked not looking up. She hummed as she was sat opposite her "when I was a kid, did I have any weird dreams, ya know night terrors" Callisto asked, Freya looked up at her with her brows furrowed "are you having bad dream again?" She asked "Just a few, what do you mean again?" She said, "When you were little, after your dad passed away," she paused "you used to have really bad night terrors, you used to scream all night."

"I don't remember that" she said with a frown,

"You were so little, I'm not surprised" she replied taking a sip of coffee, "if you want I could probably talk to Dr Mendez again get you some sleeping pills." Callisto shook her head, "no it's fine, I was just curious that's all" she said with a shrug, her mother raised a brow and looked at her questioningly. "I was online and i was looking up some sleep meditations stuff to help and they said it started out young so I was just curious if it was the same for me" she said with a shrug. Freya nodded "well let me know if it gets worse and we can go see a doctor".

Callisto sat with the Cullen's at lunch and relayed what her mother had told her, about her night terrors and the medication

"And you don't remember any of it?" Edward asked,

"We're you not listening to a word I just said?" She replied glaring at him,

Jasper snorted and Bella shot her a pleading look, Callisto winced as she felt the familiar prickling sensation "stop it" she groaned, Edward ignored her and continued on "I can't see it" he said scrunching up his face.

"Can't see what?" Bella asked,

"The dream she had last night, I can't see it at all." he replied, clenching his fists

Callisto raised a brow and went to speak, "there's nothing wrong with me, It's clearly a you problem" he said somewhat harshly,

"Edward" Bella spoke, with a frown, "You can't hear my dream but you can hear that" Callisto said under her breath, "Cal" Bella groaned as she looked at her.

"No, there is something there" Alice said, "She's a little fuzzy to me as well, I can see bits but it's like TV static." "So I just keep becoming a bigger freak," Callisto groaned resting her head on the table, her body loosened as she slowly relaxed "thanks Jasper" came her muffled reply from her arms.

A week went by and she had a few more dreams if they could be called that she found herself waking up in the middle and she remembered very little, she stopped writing them down, when she realized how little sense they made, still the thought of Aro reading her incoherent sentences made her giggle.

"Is this really necessary?" She called,

Carlisle laughed "just hold still for us Callisto."

She huffed, as she stared up as the machine began to whir loudly sounding like it was about to fall apart, the noise didn't bother her, she found herself thinking about how she got into this situation in the first place, about how she met Bella.

_'Callisto grunted as she put down the last box, as she looked around the house had become a mix of hers and her mothers belongings and her grandmas, the house was smaller than the one they had in D.C and between the two they had a lot of things and apparently that habit had been inherited from her grandmother,_

_"I just don't know what to to, I told her I'd ship her off to Jacksonville if things didn't change but I dunno",_

_Callisto stopped, almost every weekend since they had been up, Charlie Swan had been there to help, apparently he had a daughter her age but she had yet to see her,_

_"I'm sure if you just give her time she'll come around-"_

_She didn't wait around to hear the rest of the conversation before heading back to the living room, she paused and walked back to the hallway to see a girl with brown hair,_

_"oh hey, can I help you?" she asked,_

_She jumped slightly, "Is my dad here?" She mumbled, "I live across the road" she said gesturing across the road,_

_"Oh you must be Bella, I'm Callisto" she said pointing to herself, "um Charlie's just upstairs with my mom, their just putting together the bed" she trailed off not wanting to go upstairs while they were talking about said girl in front of her, "do you want a drink or something?", "Sure?" Bella said, and followed her to the kitchen,_

_"Sorry about the mess, the kitchens kinda been put on the back burner" she said sheepishly stepping over a box, "soda or water?". "Waters fine" Bella said, Callisto handed her a bottle of water, "thanks" she said and unscrewed the cap,_

_"Hey-" before she could say anything both Charlie and Freya came downstairs,_

_"Oh Bella" Charlie said, "what are you doing here" he asked,_

_"My key got jammed in the front door" she said rubbing the back of her head,_

_"Yea I'll go and fix that, oh" he paused "Bella this is Freya and Callisto"._

_"We've already met" Bella said holding up the water bottle,_

_"Oh yea," Charlie said rubbing the back of his head "hey Cal's starting school tomorrow, do you think you could give her a ride"._

_"Oh no she doesn't have to do that" Callisto said looking from Charlie to Bella "I was planning on walking, it's fine really"_

_"Kid it rains here like everyday and your car really isn't cut for the rain" her mom interjected_

_"Mom-"' she was cut off,_

_"No I don't mind" Bella said, "your right across the street from me, it's no problem"._

_Her first day at Forks high hadn't been what she had expected, a small school meant everyone knew she was coming and everyone was nice a bit nosy._

_'Callisto followed Jessica to the cafeteria, she seemed nice enough a bit talkative okay very much talkative but thankfully she didn't have to put to much into the conversation she was just happy to listen to her talk, she looked around the cafeteria before spotting a familiar brunette_

_"Bella" she called and waved, Bella looked up and waved backwards,_

_"Oh you know Bella?" Jessica said with a sour expression as they sat at a fairly crowded table, "yea she lives across the street from me, she's gonna give me a ride in the morning" she explained, introductions weren't needed since classes were small, so she knew everyone at the table, "she seems really nice."_

_Jessica snorted "sure she does" she muttered under her breath,_

_"Jessica" Angela warned._

_"Am I missing something" Callisto asked looking around the group who had suddenly gone quiet, "Okay so" Jessica began, Angela huffed audibly and shook her head. "We all used to be friends but like four months ago her and Edward broke up-"_

_"Edward" Callisto interrupted, "Edward Cullen he used to go here and they started dating pretty much after she got here" Jessica said, "anyway like they broke up and she went all zombie like" she finished. Callisto bit her lip, and looked over at Bella unfortunately her mother was a bit of a gossip and spilled some of the details and her heart went out to her._

_The next day, Callisto bypassed Jessica and the group and sat across from Bella who looked up at her blinking a few times, "mind if I sit?" She asked not waiting for an answer._

Callisto was sure of her decision to go and sit with Bella that day and even now she didn't regret it how could Bella know a group of ancient vampires wanted to pick her brain, if the threat of her imminent death or vampire death wasn't looming over her brain hey she might have been flattered. She wouldn't deny being a bit bitter at Bella for seemingly ditching her since the plane touched back down in the states but she tried not to let it bother her.

"Nothing seems physically wrong," Carlisle trailed off "but" Callisto prompted he laughed "nothing's wrong Callisto" his tone wasn't at all believable "I wanted to ask if one night you could come around and I could monitor your sleeping pattern".

"Not creepy at all but I guess that could be fine" she said, Carlisle simply smiled and said "I'll get Alice to set it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies, bit of a short chapter with a bit of backstory I do want to give more backstory as the story progresses. I try to have future chapters almost complete before i post the most recent, so you guys don't have to wait long in between chapters but i don't have a strict upload schedule. Thoughts are always appreciated and thank you for the follows ams the favourites xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Needless to say when she arrived at the Cullen's, Alice was excited for their 'sleepover' the minute Callisto had shut her car door, she was in front of her pulling her into the house listing off activities she had planned, Callisto had counted on Bella being there and couldn't help but feel annoyed as Alice told her that Bella had gone to Florida with Edward without telling her...

There wasn't time to dwell on it as Alice was ready to distract her with movies, Esme had made pizza, she now stood in front of Alice's as she painted her face with a green clay mask the worries she had before had all melted away

"This is so much fun," Alice chirped, "I don't get to do this often."

"I suppose there's not much point with skin like yours" Callisto said trying not to move her face as the mask hardened, "I have weekends like this all the time with my mom."

"You and your mom seem really close" Alice commented, "she's my best friend" Callisto said "always has been, I think she's planning on bringing an air mattress when I go to college" she said with a laugh,

"What schools did you apply to?" she asked,

"Washington, Princeton and Harvard, although I'm really only hoping for Washington" she replied as she began to wipe off her face mask, "so you can stay close to home?" Alice asked,

"Yep and it's where my dad went it's where they met actually" she said, Alice perked up at the mention of this, "that's sweet" Alice said, "you don't talk about your dad much."

She shrugged "not much to talk about, he died when I was little my mom always tells me how much alike we are i dont really see it apart from the hair" she said gesturing to her ginger curls that she had tied up in a bun "my dad would have loved your house, i can pretty much hear him going on about the moulding or something like that" she added with a laugh, She quickly cleared her throat "but it doesn't matter, now it's just me and my mom, Besides this is all if i go to university."

The pair fell into an uncomfortable silence, "come on, let's wash this off" Alice said quickly changing the subject, "Esme is five minutes away with pizza".

Callisto woke up feeling restless, she had wanted to talk to Carlisle but he had apparently been called into the hospital early Esme had told her as she served her blueberry pancakes and coffee before Alice whisked her back upstairs.

"This was fun" Alice said as she finished braiding her hair, "Bella doesn't let me do this often". "Why not?" she said admiring Alice's handiwork "seriously I'm gonna need you to do my hair all the time". Alice beamed widely.

After Alice dropped her home with the promise of another sleep over in the future, Callisto spent the rest of her weekend working at the lodge and catching up on homework and dodging Tyler Crowley who had apparently decided since breaking up with Lauren she was the next best thing

She frowned as she shut her car door, he walked over to Jacob who was standing out the front of the school, he spotted her and made his way over,

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked as he reached her car,

"Where were you this weekend?" He demanded, "well nice too see you too Jake, I'm good thanks for asking" she replied. He frowned and ran his fingers through his hair "sorry," he said with sigh "I'm just." Callisto cut him off "it's fine, I'm just teasing I was at the Cullen's" she said watching as his face twist

"Ah right," Callisto said remembering the whole pissing match between werewolves and vampires, "sorry were you trying to call me?" She asked quickly changing the subject

"Yea but it doesn't matter now" he trailed off, she looked over her shoulder as Edwards Volvo pulled into the parking lot "Jake" she called after him as he stormed over, she looked around as Jessica got out of her car next to her and practically sprinted over to her,

"What's going on?" Jessica asked as she walked over to her, Callisto shrugged and put her backpack on, she spotted Lauren walking over and Callisto groaned and hurried after Jacob not particularly wanting to get caught in between a gossip match.

"You don't think she has a right to know?" Jacob said looking at Edward,

"Jake?" Bella asked she paused and looked at Edward before back to Jacob, "Victoria, she came back for me".

"Victoria?" Callisto asked, Jacob looked at her "Wait does Cal know?" He asked, "vampire after Bella I might be caught in th- Wait was that why I was at your house last night?!" She asked

Edward grimaced "I guess so" she said, bitterly shooting Bella a dirty look, "hey I didn't know either" she snapped before rounding on Edward

"How could you not tell me" Bella said turning to Edward,

"It's fine I'll never let her get close to you" he said pulling her closer to him, running his fingers over her face, Callisto rolled her eyes "I can't deal with this, I'll call you later Jake" she said turning away not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation Alice saw her and smiled opening her mouth but Callisto walked straight past her ignoring them both.

Callisto rolled her eyes as her phone rang for the third time, "go away" she muttered hanging up, this has been the fourth time Bella had tried to call her, school had been awkward. She never noticed how many classes she had with Bella and the Cullen's so halfway through texted her mom saying she had cramps and went home.

She had spent the day doing laundry and clearing out her wardrobe in attempts to distract herself, she knew it really wasn't Bella's fault but she couldn't help but feel annoyed with her ever since they had come back from Italy it had been almost as though Bella's life revolved around Edward, she almost wanted to march over and tell Charlie that Bella wasn't upholding her end of the deal but she felt like that was taking it to far.

"Hey, kid" her mom said popping her head in her bedroom, "everything okay?"

Callisto looked up leaned back in her chair, "I'm fine just had cramps" she said with a shrug.

"So you did laundry?" She said with a raised brow leaning against her door way, "yea?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright come on kiddo you and I both know you don't just do laundry for fun, what's going on?" She asked walking in and sitting on her bed, picking up a stray pillow and holding it.

"It's the other night when j stayed over at the Cullen's it just" she said with a shrug, she couldn't exactly tell her mom that it was a ploy if a stray vampire decided to make her, her target so she came up with the next best thing. "It just I found out some stuff and now it feels like it was all a ploy so Bella could induct me into their little group" she cringed as she heard the words leave her mouth.

"You don't think Bella's holding up her end of the deal?" She asked looking concerned, "Geez what's going on in that girls head, Charlie's gonna be so-"

"No, she's stilling hanging out with other friends I know she's seeing Angela today" she quickly cut her off "It just all feels fake now, I dunno maybe I'm just overreacting". The other night did still sting, she had fun with Alice and now the whole thing just left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Kiddo, if you feel upset it's probably not nothing but" she paused,

"What?" Callisto said with a raised brow,

"Alright don't bite my head off but did you ever consider that your a quick to jump the ship when it comes to new people" Freya said, looking at her as if she were gauging her reaction. Callisto spun herself around in the chair so she didn't need to look at her mother "maybe" she grumbled, she knew she was right and she hated that. "So maybe you should talk to Alice and tell her how you feel" she said, "Charlie told me a bit about the Cullen's and they were always a little excluded here until Bella maybe she was excited for a friend who wasn't aware of all of that"

"I guess" Callisto said with a shrug, "good" Freya said clapping her hands together "now come on, I'm craving Chinese food".

Callisto checked the time it was only 8:30, "hey I'm gonna go shower and see if I can get ahold of Alice" she said pulling herself up off the floor.

"Okay, don't stay up late you've got school in the morning and no cramps tomorrow please that office lady gives me the creeps" she said with a shudder, Callisto leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She towel dried her hair as she stepped into her bedroom and quickly turned her heater on in the bedroom shivering, her phone vibrated under her pillow she quickly answered it,

"Hello Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I just want to say thank you for all the support and feedback its all very appreciated. So i kind of had a last minute change with where I was originally taking all of this so the next few chapters might take a while also i start university this week but I'm going to do my best not to fall behind, I'm having way to much fun writing this as always let me know what you think. Also for those who have favorited I've just gone through and fixed up a few chapters, well not a few of them nothing vital just a few tidbits  
> Please, please let me know what you think comments would be very appreciated 
> 
> Apollo xx


	6. Chapter 6

Callisto could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a moment

_"I'll be in touch soon darling"_

The words echoing in her mind and she could feel cold fingers digging into her arms again and red eyes came to mind, she struggled to find the right words to say as she opened and closed her mouth. “whose this?” she stuttered, 

"Demetri" he said, "I have to say I'm a little hurt, was I truly that forgettable?"  
"You'll have to forgive me I was a little preoccupied that day, ya know trying to keep myself off the dinner menu and all.” Callisto clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized how stupid her response had been, thankfully he found her response amusing as he chuckled,   
“We were wondering if you had received Aro’s little gift yet,” he began, her eyes landed her pillow which she had shoved the journal under in attempts to keep out of her mother’s sight, ‘Oh I got it alright, you’ll have to tell him thanks for me”. “Oh, I will, I have to say he’s a little disappointed by the lack of communication on your end, I believe he was hoping for more personal a thank you.”  
"You'll have to forgive me, I didn't realize I could look you up in the phone book or else I would have called sooner" she replied slowly sinking down onto her bed and she flopped backwards. "Hmm I could have sworn we told Gianna to include a card, I suppose she's been a bit distracted…you'll have to forgive us" he replied, Callisto's eyes went to the secretary she had only briefly seen and shuddered hoping she hadn’t become dinner.   
"But I do hope your enjoying your gift" Demetri continued,   
"Enjoyed or I'm using it" she muttered under her breath mentally slapping herself, he chucked again.

"I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this phone call a little short” he began, “Pass the message onto Carlisle, Aro would like to hear about the results of his little tests that he's been conducting" he said, "couldn't you ask him yourself?" She responded raising a brow.  
"I could but I don't like him very much," he said before pausing "no that’s not right.. I don't like him at all.” “Well if that’s the case, you should have just said so in the first place” Callisto said, “I’ll talk to you soon darling” he said before the line went dead. 

Callisto waited outside of Bella's house the next morning with coffee in both of her hands, Bella opened the door 

"Peace offering" she said holding out one of the cups,

Thankfully Bella wasn't mad, since the sun had decided to rear its head it was just the two of them at school that day, Callisto had filled her in on her phone call with Demetri and in turn Bella had explained what happened with the whole Victoria and Jacob thing.

"And to top it all off Tyler" Callisto said,  
Bella groaned loudly "him and Lauren broke up again?" She said sympathetically, "yep" Callisto said slumping back into the seat of the truck. "I think I'll take the vampire over him," she said, Bella laughed.

Carlisle looked concerned as she recounted her phone call with Demetri "Sooo" Callisto said breaking the silence, "now what?"  
"I'll have to tell Aro the tests have been inconclusive, that we need time to run more tests."  
"So now we're lying for her!"  
Apparently when Bella had texted Edward that they were coming over, Rosalie decided she wanted to be here for the conversation and to make sure everyone knew she was unhappy with any the situation.

"It's not a lie, the tests have been inconclusive for the most part, I still have a few more I want to run" he said, "I’ve also sent word to Eleazer who I want to meet with her".  
"Who?" Callisto asked, "an old friend, I'm hoping he'll see something I'm missing" he explained,  
"Their being indecisive, that's why I keep missing them" she said with a frown, “Sorry Cal".   
Callisto looked up at her and began to shake her head "no, it's-" but was cut off by Rosalie "Why don't we just hand her over” Rosalie interjected, “seriously she’s going to be turned anyway why not hand her over and then we”.  
“Rosalie” Carlisle said firmly cutting her off, and shooting he a firm look, “Enough.”  
She huffed Emmett came up behind her and put his hands on his shoulders "Come on Rosie, having another human around won’t be so bad" Emmett said with a grin, she shot him a dirty look and stormed out of the room, "Nice to meet you Cal," Emmett said hurrying after her "you too, NICE TO MEET YOU TO ROSALIE" she called after them, Emmett's laughter could be heard echoing from the other side of the house.

"Callisto" Carlisle said clearing his throat "if they call again please be careful with what you say to them, you have to watch everything you say when it comes to Aro there's always a risk of something" he said, "okay" Callisto said nodding. 

“Ready to go” Bella asked, as the group dispersed Callisto briefly saw Alice out of the corner of her eye, “just gimmie a second” she said, Bella nodded and smiled “sure”,

"Alice" she said grabbing the her attention, "I wanted to say sorry for the other day for blowing you off at school" she said rubbing the back of her head "I overreacted-" Alice held up her hands "it's fine, but for what it's worth I had fun on the weekend" she said with a smile. "Me too" Callisto replied, "we should do it again ya know". Alice beamed.

"Well someone's in a better mood although I have to say I'm disappointed because now I'm going to have to do my own laundry " her mother said as she plopped herself down on the lounge next to her with reheated Chinese food.  
"Your horrible" Callisto said shoving her books onto the table. "Hey I got an idea" she said tapping on her legs, "so I know this weekend we have a tour booked at the university" she began, Callisto rolled her eyes ever since her mom had told Charlie that they were going to Seattle for the weekend he had been putting in a solid effort to convince her not to go.

"I was thinking after we could do book a hotel, hit up some shops and make a weekend of it".

Callisto blinked a few times, "really?" She asked, "I know I've been busy with the lodge and stuff and since moving here you and I haven't had a lot of time-"

"We have movie nights almost every other night" Callisto cut her off, Freya ignored her and continued "so I thought you could ditch on Friday and we could go to Seattle and go shopping maybe pick up a few things for uni, a dress for graduation" she listed off, Callisto smiled "yea that sounds like fun." "Good because I already booked a hotel and took the time of work" her mom said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I just want to apologize if anyone got the crazy notifications as I briefly went through and cleaned/fixed the first five chapters and updated a few things, let me know what you think about Demetri and who I'm writing him, he's weird to write since its kinda free will since he really doesn't say much in the books/movies but I want to do him fair.
> 
> As per usual thank you for the new favorite's and please tell me what you think till next time
> 
> Apollo


	7. Chapter 7

She leaned against a tree, as she sketched one of the outer buildings of Washington's school of Art, this had been her primary choice for university everywhere else she had applied was to please her dad's parents but ever since she had been a little girl sitting in the garage with her dad as he painted distant far off places he had yet to go and talking about his time at this university, she knew she wanted to follow in his footsteps.

"Hey smile,"

Callisto looked up as she saw her mother pointing her camera at her, which she had insisted on bringing and taking photos of her at every point of the tour, Callisto had flashbacks to almost every first day at school her mother insisted on taking countless photos, thankfully she didn't do it on her first day at Forks.

"Mom" she groaned, looking up at her mother she put her pencil down. "Come on its for your grandparents," her mother said, with a pout, "they're gonna complain if they don't get some nice photos of you soon". Callisto smiled and allowed her mom to take a photo.

"Wow, that's just" she trailed off as she looked down at the tiny screen, with a sad smile on her face

"What did I blink or?" Callisto said as Freya walked over and handed her the camera showing her the picture, she had taken. "No you just, I swear I have the exact same picture of your dad" she said with a sad smile on her face as took the camera back into her hands, "the hair, the jacket I swear your even here following in his footsteps" she said looking at her, her eyes seemed to glaze over

Callisto looked down at the plaid jacket, when they moved down to Forks and were in the desperate need to purge their closets, she had found her dads jacket shoved in a box way back in a cupboard. She couldn't remember a time where she didn't see her dad in this jacket, her mom wanted to donate it, but she insisted on keeping it, claiming she needed a warm jacket for Forks.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go get the car" she said quickly changing the subject, Callisto frowned Freya never talked about her dad, not for long at least. "Can't I stay here a little longer, I'm almost done" Callisto said, she rolled her eyes "fine, it's gonna take me ten or fifteen minutes to get the car to the front anyway" she said, "I'll call you when I'm close". She looked back down and tried to focus on shading the brickwork

"Not bad."

She slowly looked up, to see Demetri leaning against the tree she met his eyes. Callisto froze as she tried to come up with something, anything to say but she stumbled to her feet, nearly tripping as did. "Excuse me," she said as she began to walk away from him, she wasn't actively trying to get away from him she just needed, her eyes wandered as she spotted a coffee cart, she needed coffee.

Demetri followed her the entire way easily keeping up with her, with a rather amused expression on his face Callisto had tried to pull out her phone but Demetri stood behind her with a perfect view of anything she tried to do.

Once she had her coffee they had moved away from the crowd, she turned around to face Demetri "What are you doing here?" she demanded "Carlisle's still doing tests and he's contacted Aro-"

He held up a hand "I'm not here for you, if anything we just happened to be in the same place at the same time" he said, Callisto raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest, "why do I find that so hard to believe, that you're on a university tour in Seattle the same day I happened to be here" she trailed off, Demetri laughed, "Well I wasn't here for you, you were just a pleasant surprise" he said looking down at her, her cheeks felt warm, she hated that. "Then what are you doing here, admiring the scenery" she said, mentally shaking her head. Demetri looked thoughtful for a moment,

Callisto's phone rang from her bag as she pulled it out from her bag and quickly answered it

"Hey kiddo, I'm almost out the front" her mother's voice filtered through, "Okay, I'll see you in a bit" she replied,

"I'll walk you to the front" he said, gesturing for her to follow him, not giving her a chance to say no

"I would ask you to keep this little conversation to yourself" he said as they walked to the front, his tone made it obvious he was not asking. "No need to run to the Cullen's and let them know I'm here, the Volturi's business has nothing to do with them." She didn't get a chance to say something as they reached the entrance, she could see her mother's jeep from where they stood. He stopped and looked down at her with a smile, Callisto hated that her heart jumped "I'll see you later darling" he said brushing a piece of hair off her face before walking in the opposite direction into the crowd, Callisto didn't look back and hurried out to the front to meet her mother.

She climbed into the car quickly as her Freya started to drive, "who was that?" she asked as she looked at her before looking back to the road. "I dunno just some guy asking for directions" she said with a shrug. "I think he was asking for a bit more than directions" she muttered, Callisto laughed nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone, not much to say this time, I'm on top of my uni work so I've had a bit of free time to write so I've got the next few chapters almost done just polishing them up for your viewing pleasure, as per usual don't be shy, let me know what you think constructive criticism is always appreciated I feel like I'm writing blind here haha
> 
> Apollo


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, we've been here for two hours there has to be something here that calls your name."

They had been walking around the mall for about two hours and Callisto had vetoed every dress her mother had held up. Callisto wasn't in the mood to shop, her mind kept wandering back to Demetri, the unexpected surprise had dampened her mood, she had a million questions running through her mind, why were the Volturi here? Did it have to do with her or Bella or perhaps both?

Callisto shrugged, "I just want something simple; Forks isn't exactly fancy ya know". Her mother hummed in agreement, "come on I need something to eat, lets hit the food court."

They sat at a small table, Callisto smiled to herself anytime they went to a food court her mother always needed to get a little something from everywhere, they had curry which they were dipping their fries into and milkshakes it was an odd combination but it screamed Freya Andrews.

"Okay well since we're here I suppose I need to bring something up" Freya said looping her arm through hers "Uh oh" Callisto said as her mother shot her a look as she wiped her hands on a napkin "so next Saturday night I have a date with Charlie."

Callisto blinked several times "well that's unsurprising the amount of times Charlie comes in and you pretty much drop everything you do to see him" Callisto said, "I do no-" Callisto cut her off with a loud snort "okay maybe I do " she said tilting her head, "not to mention you guys have been flirting pretty much since we came to Forks" Callisto said as she took a sip from her milkshake. Her mother frowned, "Mom it's fine, Charlie's nice and I want you to be happy" she said with a shrug. "Thanks kiddo" she said brightening up

"So, I suppose you should probably go back and get that dress I saw you eyeing so shoo" she teased, "no it's fine I'll wait for you" she said, Callisto made a shooing motion with her hands "go, I'm still not finished".

"Ya know it's like sometimes you can read my mind" Freya said,

She watched as her mother walked off, in the opposite direction suddenly she didn't feel very hungry anymore.

After dumping her rubbish in the bin, she wandered around shops not really looking for anything in particular anymore Callisto's phone vibrated in her pocket she pulled it out and blinked a little surprised to see Bella's number pop up on the screen,

"Hey are you okay?" Bella asked,

"Alice.. said she saw something, she wasn't sure since you're a little fuzzy to her so she said to call you" Bella explained, she nodded "I'm fine but apparently my mom has a date with your dad next Saturday" she said waiting for Bella's reaction.

After a brief silence Bella spoke, "Oh, well I suppose that's good, isn't it?"

Callisto raised her brows "it's not bad, not surprising either I just dunno it's weird right" she said walking out of the store she looked around wondering if anywhere nearby sold coffee. "Yea I always thought Charlie was still kinda hung up on my mom" Bella responded, "but it's good ya know I've always worried about him not having anyone after" she trailed off. Callisto fidgeted uncomfortably "I suppose your right" Callisto said, she thought about telling Bella about Demetri, but she decided against it. "Alright, I'll talk to you later, I'm gonna go and find my mom" she said,

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back"

Callisto hung up and shoved her phone back into her bag she walked towards the nearest store determined to ignore the growing knot in her stomach.

She flicked through the racks as her eyes wandered around the store before landing on a nearby mannequin

"Excuse me, can I try that on?"

She smiled as she stepped out of the dressing room so she could get a better look, The dress was a deep green the sleeves were off the shoulder and cinched at the waist and it floated down to her knees, she twirled around watching the material spin, her smile seemed to grow. It was a bit formal for Forks but Callisto liked it after all how many times do you graduate.

"You look beautiful,"

She stopped her twirling to see Demetri sat on a nearby chair in the dressing room, with a smile on his face "but I have to say I think it would look better in red."

"Red clashes with my hair" she replied lamely, before she could say anything, A shop assistant entered the changing area "Is everything going okay in here, she looked between the two with a wide smile. "Yep, everything's fine," she said smiling weakly "I'm gonna get this" she said gesturing to the dress. The shop assistant seemed to smile even wider "Great, I'll meet you up the front." Callisto took this as her excuse to hurry back into the dressing room, as if the small wooden door that separated the pair of them would keep her safe.

Once they exited the store, she turned to face him "So are you stalking me now?" she asked, as they walked Demetri raised his brows

"Considering everything that's going on one would think, you would be a bit more grateful for my presence". "What do you mean?" she asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

He looked at her with raised brows "Surely the Cullen's told you before you came here" he said with a frown, she shook her head slowly. "Well I suppose that explains why you're here by yourself." "Tell me what?" she cut him off already annoyed with his games. "All the murders that have been happening, haven't been exactly human caused" he said leaning down and whispering the last part.

Callisto wanted to scream and pass out all at the same time but before she could question him further, she was interrupted.

"Call?" her mother called, as Freya reached the two

She turned to look at her mom, as Freya looked between the two with a wide grin. "Who's this?" she asked, Callisto didn't get a chance to speak as Demetri held out his hand, "I'm Demetri," he said with a polite smile, "I met Callisto, the other day at the university and I thought I would come and say hello again".

"Well that's nice" her mother said, with a smile "actually I wanted to ask if she wasn't busy this evening myself and a few others yesterday from the tour are going to go and get dinner" he said, "I didn't get a chance to ask her yesterday but I didn't realize that she already had plans". Freya shook her head "no, no it's fine" Freya said "that sounds great, it'll be nice so that way you have a few familiar faces next year" she said. "We'll catch up later, call me when you're done" Freya said kissing and took her bags from her hands.

Demetri turned to face her with a smile on his face "Shall we?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, unfortunately my laptop had a meltdown and I ended up losing my next few chapters including my outline and notes, so I'm kinda working in the dark for the next few updates meaning slower updates plus side is they replaced the laptop because it was still in warranty so I'm not completely down. In other news thank you for all the new follows and favorites, I hope your enjoying the story please let me know what you think till next time
> 
> Apollo


	9. Authors Note

Hi everyone, I first of all want to apologize for my lack of updates on Memories I've been overwhelmed with uni work, I had temporarily leave home to stay elsewhere which ended up being a stressful environment making it hard and I'm putting a lot of work into make sure my grades don't start to slip and if you saw in my last chapter my computer crashed and I just haven't been happy with anything I've written, I'm hoping I'll have something up in the next week or so, 

thank you all for your continued support

Apollo xx


	10. Chapter 9

Callisto couldn’t help but feel nervous as she followed Demetri down an alley, she knew she wasn’t at a real risk of being eaten or drained or whatever it was called when vampires needed to eat but he had pulled her out the mall so quickly she couldn’t help but wonder.   
She looked around “not that this isn’t nice but what are we doing here” she asked as she looked back up to him, his lips moved but no words came out he looked off and seemed to be deep in thought. Callisto looked at him with a frown she didn’t realise that standing this close to him, but she could see his red eyes clearly fixated on something that she couldn’t see.  
He sighed before running his hand through his hair “I didn’t want to run with you, but I don’t think I have a choice” he mused looking at her. She blinked several times “run with me what do you mean?”  
Demetri hooked his arm under her knees and lifting her up into his arms,  
“Hey, put me down,” she stuttered as Callisto squirmed and tried to get out of his arms, “hold on” he said not even struggling.   
“What do you mean- “she was cut off, “hold on darling” he said looking down at her with a fixed stare she swallowed and put her arms around his neck, fisting the back of his jacket and then he took off.  
Callisto squeezed her eyes shut as buildings whipped past them, the sounds of the city drowned out as wind whistled through her ears she buried her face into Demetri’s chest trying to shield her face from the wind whipping against her skin.   
And then it was over.   
“Never” she began, it felt as though the wind had been knocked from her lungs as she inhaled frantically trying to catch her breath. Demetri carefully lowered her to the ground keeping a firm grip on her, as he watched her struggled to steady her breathing.   
“Never, ever do that again” she said waving her finger in his face,  
“I apologize” he said again his lips twitching, telling her he wasn’t sorry at all.   
“Are you right to stand?” he asked, she nodded it was at this point she realised she was still holding onto the back of his coat as he was seemingly crouched with her in his lap, he slowly stood allowing her to stand on her own keeping a firm grip on her arms as she stood for a moment she blushed as she forced herself to release the old on his jacket. She looked around he had brought her to another alley, “you seem to really like alley’s” Callisto said looking back to him, Demetri smiled “lets go” he said gesturing for her to follow.   
As they walked down the street, the smell of sea air became thicker and gulls flew overhead she raised a brow the waterfront? Callisto and her mother had brought her here the first day they were here for dinner.   
The pair proceeded to walk along the waterfront mostly in silence, as the continued to brush past the groups of people, as they came close to the end of the pier the crowd seemingly ended and it was just the two of them.  
“Ya know not that I’m not enjoying your sparkling conversation” she began making him snort “but what are we doing here?” Callisto said as she turned to look at him.   
He laughed “you don’t like me, do you?” he said with an amused expression, She leaned back into her seat as she looked up at him, now this question had thrown her off completely.   
“I mean I don’t dislike you” Callisto blurted out, his head snapped around as he looked down at her with raised brows. “Why do I find that so hard to believe” he mimicked her words from earlier “I doubt the Cullen’s haven’t been singing my praises”. She frowned truth be told the Cullen’s told her extraordinarily little of him from what she gathered he wasn’t one of the good guys and yet she wasn’t exactly too keen on the Cullen’s.   
“I don’t not like you” she insisted, “you’re not my favourite person besides I don’t know you well to not like you” she said “Besides the Cullen’s aren’t exactly high on my lists right now either” she said with a frown, they had gone on and on about how evil the Volturi were and yet they weren’t exactly saints either.   
“Well would you look at that something we can agree on” Demetri said rolling his eyes but she didn’t miss how his lips twitched upwards, Callisto’s eyes couldn’t help but wander him he was lean but taller than Edward with tousled blonde hair that was close to brown, the same pale skin, she knew she shouldn’t find him attractive and yet she did, Demetri turned to face her forcing her to look forward   
“Is it hard?” she asked as she looked out at the water trying to focus on anything but him.  
“Is what?” he said this time his voice softer, “being around me, like this?” she said gesturing to their lack of distance “I’m curious Edward-“  
“There’s no comparison there, I’m in perfect control” he said sharply, she looked back to him, “Granted I don’t follow the Cullen’s diet” he trailed off with a sneer  
She tilted her head “shouldn’t that make it harder?”, He snorted “no, I don’t deprive myself of the things I want” he said pushing the loose strand of hair off Callisto’s face his hand lingered against her cheek, “with you I’m completely in control, there’s no urge whatsoever in that aspect” he finished allowing his hand to slowly slide down her neck before he took his hand back.   
“I suppose, I should feed you though” Demetri said, before standing and holding out his hand for her to take, Callisto reached out and took his hand, allowing his icy fingers to lace through her own. 

“Do you even know where your going?” Callisto asked as she once again found herself being led around by the blonde vampire. He paused, “no, not really it all smells disgusting” he said scrunching up his face, Callisto looked around trying to work out what was the least busy option before she picked spotted a little restaurant that was tucked between two others “come on” she said tugging him in the general direction.   
“So, can I get you anything to drink?” the waitress said batting her eyelashes at Demetri who offered her a charming smile, Callisto snorted as she looked at the menu “just water” Callisto said. She smiled at her, clearly annoyed. “Okay, I’ll go get your drink and be back to take your order” she said with fake cheer before walking off.  
“And here I thought I was just going to be the only one having dinner” she said, putting down the menu and leaning back into the chair, they were sat stuffed in a little table further up the back, their knees brushed if they even shifted.   
Demetri laughed at this, not a chuckle but an actual laugh.   
The joke was morbid but Callisto bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing as she stared at Demetri, she could not help as her lips twitched upwards a glass was slammed in front of her.  
She looked up to see the waitress smiling at her patronisingly “can I get you anything else”, she said before turning back around to face Demetri who was clearly amused by the whole situation.   
He looked at her with brows raised “anything you want darling?” he said, Callisto snorted “I’ll just take the vegetable curry” she said holding up the menu for the waitress to take. The waitress snatched the menu before hurrying off, “well that was rude she didn’t even ask you if you wanted anything” Callisto said as she rested her arms on the table.   
“However, will I survive?” he said dryly,   
Callisto laughed, and she leaned back into her seat letting out a soft sigh, for the first time in month she found herself relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some DemetrixCallisto and finally a new update thanks for everyone whose been so patient I'm not sure when the next one will be but I only one uni assignment left that i need to do and I'm done so hopefully there will be more updates then, I hope your all staying safe wherever you are
> 
> till next time Apollo.


	11. Chapter 11

They left the restaurant when Callisto had finished, she had not missed the looks of distaste as Demetri watched her eat. She didn’t take it personally; she had remembered the looks on the Cullen’s faces as they would watch her, and Bella eat, and they pretended to push food around on their plates before binning it. Callisto tried to eat quickly, to be somewhat polite to Demetri.   
“Was that all appealing?” he asked as they walked through the streets that had quickly become lively.   
Callisto shrugged, “It was good, a little to heavy on the coconut milk but good”.   
“It certainly didn’t smell appetizing” he muttered under his breath but loud enough so she could catch what he was saying. “Don’t you miss it? Food I mean” she asked. Demetri stopped with his eyes forward. “Sorry, I’m asking you a lot of questions you don’t have to answer them,” she said. Demetri quickly shook his head “I don’t mind” he said turning to face her. “I don’t miss food; I can’t even remember what any of it tastes like now,” he said. She tilted her head “you’ve tasted dirt” she teased. This made Demetri smile at her, and Callisto felt her heart flutter. 

“Come, if we cut across the park, we’ll be right in front of your hotel,” he said offering her his arm. “How did you?.. never mind,” she said quickly remembering Demetri’s gift. She slipped her arm into Demetri’s and allowed him to lead her back to the hotel.   
They walked mostly in silence, Callisto tried to suppress the shiver as she was now starting to regret taking Demetri’s arm, he was freezing, and the cold Seattle air wasn’t helping much either but she didn’t want to let go. Demetri frowned and looked down at her and let go of her, Callisto felt he heart clench uncomfortably. As he shrugged off his expensive-looking coat, and “turn around” he said looking down. Callisto blinked and did as he asked, as gently as possible Demetri slid his jacket onto her arms before briefly touching her shoulders. “Thank you,” she said turning back to face him.   
She watched him for a moment, loud sirens rang through the quiet night air as Callisto turned to look at the ambulance and several police cars follow it tearing up the road. She bit her bottom lip as her mind went back to what Demetri had told her the other day. Demetri’s hands squeezed her arms “Come on let’s get you back to the hotel, darling” he mumbled, his hand making its way down her arm to wrap around her hand.   
“Well here we are, darling,” Demetri said as they stood outside the elevators that went up to the rooms. Callisto insisted that she could walk herself in and Demetri insisted he at least walk her to the elevators. 

She bit her bottom lip, “why do you call me that?” she said, “I have a name you know.”  
Demetri smiled and leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead “Kalinixta Callisto” and then just as the elevators doors opened he swiftly turned and walked away, she stood there a little dumbfounded as she held onto his jacket which was still on her shoulders. She leaned against the elevator wall and looked down at her feet.   
Freya sat cross-legged on the bed as Callisto entered the hotel room she grinned widely “Soo how was it?” she asked as she wiggled her brows. Callisto smiled “it was nice,” she noticed her mother’s smile “and highly informative, I’m sure next year I’ll have lots of friends,” she said clearing her throat as she quickly hurried to the bathroom.  
“Come on I want details” her mother hollered after her as she shut the bathroom door. “Come on Cal,” she called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey..hey....how ya'll doing?   
> I know, I've been gone for a while and this chapter's pretty much filler but in the next few chapters some serious plot's about to go down. Thank you to everyone for the kind comments and kudos   
> till next time  
> Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, I've decided a few days ago to re read the twilight books here in isolation and remembered how much i loved the Volturi and particularly Demetri, such a great character so little about him. Im sorry if the grammer or format is a little off I'm writing this on my ipad,
> 
> Please leave any thoughts you may have, 
> 
> Apollo


End file.
